User talk:UnSub-Zero
[[User:UnSub-Zero/Archive 1|'ARCHIVE #1:' December 26, 2011 – July 6, 2012]] *[[User:UnSub-Zero/Archive 2|'ARCHIVE #2:' July 9, 2012 – June 12, 2013]] *[[User:UnSub-Zero/Archive 3|'ARCHIVE #3:' June 14, 2013 – November 16, 2013]] *[[User:UnSub-Zero/Archive 4|'ARCHIVE #4:' November 22, 2013 – April 1, 2014]] *[[User:UnSub-Zero/Archive 5|'ARCHIVE #5:' April 2, 2014 – September 12, 2014]] *[[User:UnSub-Zero/Archive 6|'ARCHIVE #6:' September 12, 2014 – July 26, 2015]] *[[User:UnSub-Zero/Archive 7|'ARCHIVE #7:' July 27, 2015 – December 29, 2015]] *[[User:UnSub-Zero/Archive 8|'ARCHIVE #8:' December 31, 2015 – April 1, 2016]] *[[User:UnSub-Zero/Archive 9|'ARCHIVE #9:' April 3, 2016 – May 14, 2017]] ___________ Re: Secrets and Lies articles I could take it but not right away because I'll be busy for the next three months at least.Eljuma (talk) 12:42, May 16, 2017 (UTC) :Okay. UnSub-Zero (talk) 13:50, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Job recency I know it's completely trivial...on some unsub pages, the most recent job is listed first. e.g. Tory Chapman; he was a dishwasher before he was a furniture maker. And for Wayne Gulino, he was in the army before being a police officer. But for the two pages, they are listed in reverse order; for Gulino, his most recent job was listed second. Rock8591 (talk) 00:23, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Owen Savage Hi sorry don't mean to offend you or anything but I was reading the article on Owen and it mentioned that he hacked the PDA he used to record the triple executions so would that classify him some form of a hacker in his pathology? Again, no harm intended. Profiler10 (talk) 08:53, May 23, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 Character Skill Sets/Abilities What do you think of adding in a section to the articles or the info boxes of each character (specifically the characters that are in law enforcement on the show, the unsubs, the medical examiners, etc.) that state what their skill sets or abilities are. For example, John Curtis's abilities are having a genius-level intellect, being a master tactician, an expert manipulator, an expert engineer (since he was able to construct a trap to keep the BAU from leaving his house), a skilled torturer (since he knew how to dislocate his fifth victim's limbs before killing her), an expert hacker, and his knowledge of explosives and biochemistry. I have an idea on what the abilities or skillets of the other characters are. BAUmaster628 (talk) 19:16, May 23, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah...no. UnSub-Zero (talk) 19:24, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Perennials Hi, I was just curious why you kept deleting my comment about the date? It was a direct quote, relevant to the show, grammatically correct, and definitely not inappropriate. Thanks, Cms0128 (talk) 04:41, May 24, 2017 (UTC) :It's not relevant at all to the article, and therefore unneeded. Everything's in the Willie Kestler article. UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:44, May 24, 2017 (UTC) :::That's cool that it is on Willie's page, but it is definitely relevant to the article because it dates the entire episode. How is that irrelevant?? Cms0128 (talk) 13:57, May 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::CM Wiki Rules dictates that spoilers, no matter how minor, are not to be included in episode articles. Every major detail can be found on the articles of characters who appeared in those episodes. UnSub-Zero (talk) 17:36, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Austin Yogurt Shop Murders I stumbled upon The Yogurt Shop Murders, and I see that there are some immense similarities to this and William Duke Mason and Lester Turner's (and Ben Wade's ) M.O.; especially the Burger Corral murders 6 years before the events of Outlaw . Just thought I should bring this to your attention! They Yogurt Shop Mass Murders, and Wikipedia's Article on The Austin Yogurt Shop Murders. EditorUnkown (talk) 14:06, May 25, 2017 (UTC) :Interesting. I recall reading this before and drawing the similarities myself, but I don't know why I didn't include that. Hm. Nice job on the find, though; I'll be sure to add that in. UnSub-Zero (talk) 17:31, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Chloe Donaghy and Richard Gerace May I ask why you undid my edits on these pages? I watched the episodes on Netflix in HD and inspected both agents' wounds myself, and both had what appeared to be bullet wounds in their heads. It was only ever stated that Louise was beaten to death and it well documented that Chloe carried a gun on her. It would make sense that the agents would be killed in such an impersonal way and Louise would be beaten to death. Plus, wouldn't they have to have guns if they were posing as FBI agents to replace them? If I am mistaken in that there is proof both agents were killed by blunt force trauma instead, then please tell me where it is so this disagreement dies here. On a related note I took a quick look at Chloe's Interpol file and I swear thats a 2, not a 3. If you have a clear image showing her birthdate or one of the characters quoting her birthday then again tell me I'm wrong and I will drop this, I'll even apologize for wasting everyone's time. Hito7187199 (talk) 23:06, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Similiar Unsubs Hi Zero, just wanted to give you a head's up about an edit on the Cat Adams page. I've noticed that, with her reappearance in Season 12, Cat now bears similiarities with two other previous unsubs: Chloe Donaghy and Chloe Kelcher. Admittedly, the connection to Kelcher is a loose one at best but, honestly, I've seen comparisons between unsubs on here with less. Just don't want you thinking I'm trying to contradict you again because I feel we have crossed swords a little since I created my account; so just let me apologise for that. I brought this up with Rock8591 a few weeks ago but he never got back to me after I explained what I was talking about. I'm going to add it to the Cat Adams page and, if it isn't too much trouble, would you mind proof-reading it after just to clean up any errors I might make in terms of the style of the edit because I know the way I write isn't always correct and I respect your judgement since you're so good at managing the information in articles. I only ask that you please don't just delete this outright as I've put a lot of effort into researching this and getting it right. Also, if there are any issues with the addition, just bring it up with me on one of our talk pages before changing it. I don't mean any offense; I just want to feel like I've made one contribution that isn't going to be undone and that I've done something right since I've joined here. As I said, even if the comparison is a stretch, it still could have inspired the story used in the finale this year and, therefore, be worth mentioning. And I'm looking at both the similarities and the differences between the unsubs, which I've seen with other comparisons before so I hope I'm doing this right. Thanks! Profiler10 (talk) 18:44, May 31, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 :BTW I'm very, very sorry if I messed up any work on the Peter Lewis article. I uploaded the original picture and was checking to see if it was being used in the end. But I noticed the picture used was very similar to mine, just much brighter. I went into the code for the image to see if it was my one and the picture was accidentally removed from the article. I tried to undo the change but it wouldn't work for me. Again, I'm really, really sorry that happened and for being such a pain.Profiler10 (talk) 00:41, June 1, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 Chloe Donaghy Why are you undoing my edits on her page and to a lesser extent Gerace's? I watched the episode very carefully and listed how I came by the fact Spencer alone was the one who shot her. If you have some proof I am not aware of (like the DVD commentary saying the BAU not Reid shot her or something) or reasons why this could just be seen as speculation on my part (though I don't see how given the evidence I presented), share it and I will, again, drop this and apologize. Hito7187199 (talk) 22:26, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Sorry and Goodbye Hi, Zero. I want to apologise for the harsh way I spoke in my last message. My accusation was unfounded and I had no right to use that tone on you. I think I'm going to take a break from this wikia for a few days. I'll probably still float around but I won't be editing any pages. It just seemed to me that you had deleted The Outlaw Bikers completely without reason because when I searched for it, the page was gone but I saw you made additions regarding Benjamin Wade that, honestly, I wouldn't have thought of as I was focused on Mason and Turner. I think that they were good points. Anyway, I want to say that I am sincerely sorry again for my treatment of you and if, by chance, you'd like to bring something up with me or for me to do something; just leave a message on my page and I'll get to it when I allow myself to go back to editing articles after the weekend. See you. Profiler10 (talk) 12:52, June 3, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 Carl Buford edits SO sorry I added the link for Rodney Garrett instead of Rodney Harris in my edits to the Carl Buford page. I use my phone to make edits because I'm having computer problems right now so when you go to add a link to a page a list of suggestions comes up and I clicked on the wrong one! Didn't even notice it. I'm actually so embarassed now! Sorry again, Zero! Profiler10 (talk) 01:31, June 10, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 Killing Team Articles I feel like their should be criminal organization articles for the following two person teams (Tim Vogel and Richard Slessman, Charles Holcombe and Steven Foster, and Lucas Turner and Mason Turner). Even though Richard, Steven, and Mason were the accomplices of serial killers, so was Judith Anderson and she and her husband have their own criminal organization article. What do you think of my suggestion? BAUmaster628 (talk) 05:44, June 10, 2017 (UTC) :Nope. All of their activities were completely separate. UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:48, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Not This Again?? Hold on a minute, Zero. I am NOT making this up! Read the "Known Victims" section on The Virginia Anarchists page. It says and I quote: *Spencer Reid and Jennifer Jareau Except I re-read Rawdon's article a few times and there is no mention of him shooting at Reid and JJ but it does mention he was trying to throw a flashbang at them before Hotch burst in and shot him. So they should be listed on his page as attempted victims. Who else was he going to throw it at? Granted, it has been a while since I watched "The Storm" and my wording of it may not have been the best but if I make a change to something, it's not to make your life difficult, it's based on evidence, either directly from the show or from pages on here. The page for Rawdon is not consistant with the page for the entire group and is the only outlier: check out Johnson's page. I am not a vandal! I am a user trying to contribute, just like you! And I'm entitled to have an opinion, just like you! Now let me be blunt; it's starting to feel like you have something personal against me for some reason. I've tried to be courteous toward you after our rough start when I was just an IP address but I'm starting to lose my patience a bit. Your attitude towards me sucks and your comment in that last edit was very offensive! Not to mention the fact that you don't even seem to have the decency to acknowledge that you've seen my messages yet you reply to users who vandalise articles. I've had it. Now I'm again trying to be courteous by allowing you to explain why you seem to be so against me so PLEASE answer me this time! Profiler10 (talk) 21:50, June 13, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 Cannibals I want to know Something, Why did you undo my Edits for Gina King and John Malone My Edits Please stop unediting my edits for any of the unsubs because you just unedit Kaman Scott and The Outlaw Bikers and John Malone and Gina King and Ian Coakley Morgan's picture Hi Zero. Seems pointless even to leave a message seeing as I'm the only user you ignore but I wanted to ask something regardless. You might not answer me about my edits but maybe you'll answer me about this. What do you think of updating Morgan's picture to his appearance in "Red Light" or at least adding it to the page. I know it's trivial but personally I think the images of characters should be kept as up to date as possible, especially with characters who did not appear for an extended period and the BAU is no different. For example, Tara Lewis appeared throughout Season Eleven and the image of her on this wiki was a scene from "The Job" even though her appearance changed by the end of the season and it wasn't until Season Twelve until her image was updated. Basically, her image when she was a recurring character was one thing, but her image as a main character was different and there was only a year in the difference. Do you see where I'm going with this? I see a similar situation with Morgan. When he last appeared as a main character, he looked the same way he had for years but when he returned as a "recurring" character, his appearance was completely different. Just at least think about it please. BTW, just out of curiosity, why have the images of some of the BAU members (Reid, JJ, Garcia, Rossi and Blake) gone back to older images from earlier seasons? Like Rossi's image is from Season Three even though he doesn't look like that anymore (i.e. his hair is more grey, his goatee is thicker, that kind of thing) and the rest are from Season Seven but in all of them (except for Blake), the images are labelled as being from Season Ten. Now I reiterate: I am just curious. I am just wondering if there is a reason. I'm not trying to start a fight or disagreement of some kind. Honestly I just want to get along with you but unfortunately that seems to be proving difficult. Please let me know what you think about the part about Morgan's picture. I have an image here that can be used, I just need to know is it worth uploading. Thanks. Profiler10 (talk) 22:31, June 18, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 XIII I got your message and I KNOW Daniel was added, but his name appears twice in the cast list for Season 13. ONCEFan (talk) 03:02, June 21, 2017 (UTC) PHOTOS Hey. So I know that Rock8591 made some recent photo changes to the photos for the pages of Honor Among Thieves, The Performer, and Nameless, Faceless. This is just me, but I kinda like the old ones better. Is it possible to restore them? ONCEFan (talk) 19:06, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Fair enough. Is it at all possible, however, to enlarge the image for "The Performer" and make the "Nameless, Faceless" and "Honor Among Thieves" images a little clearer? ONCEFan (talk) 19:20, June 24, 2017 (UTC) OK. Do you know who might? Maybe Rock8591? That's fine. I'll ask him Rock8591 and get back to you on this. ONCEFan (talk) 19:33, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Talk and Stephen Walker's Departure Hi, Zero. Just let me get something out of the way. I'm sorry if I've angered or disrespected you in some way. Fair enough, you and I are similar in some ways but we both have different opinions and no two people are going to see eye-to-eye every time. I've just found some of the comments you've made regarding my edits offensive and, in those comments you come across as having a smug attitude. The other day I added the news about Daniel Henney and you actually deleted that edit before adding it again and commenting in your summary like you were the first to add it instead of just editing what I had already put there. I'm not going to lie; that really annoyed me but the summary page is not the place to air grievences, which is why I asked you to look at the talk page. I respect you, believe it or not, because you are efficiant at what you do but it seems to me like you behave like you are superior because you've been here longer than I have, evidenced by your comments about me. To tell the truth, I just want the two of us to be able to co-operate and maybe even get along because this back-and-forth between us ultimately benefits no one. So can we both please agree to drop any standing quarrels between us and try to be civilized, meaning no threats, no insults and no offensive commentary from either sides. Because I will admit, I'm guilty of it too and I just want it to end. We are free to disagree but this whole thing is becoming tiresome and I believe we could work well together and that's what I want to do. Can we try that please? Anyway, back to business. I added a header quote to Stephen Walker's page. I think that seeing as his character will be written out in Season Thirteen, we should try and fill his page as much as possible before the character says goodbye because let's face it, the page is pretty empty. I figured a header quote would be a good place to start but I'm having trouble with that. Firstly, because Walker hasn't been on the show long and secondly, because he hasn't been the focus of many episodes. The ones I noted are both from the closing scene of "Seek and Destroy" but neither are very good, best I could do with what we have at this time, unless you want to go with his paper clip line from "Scarecrow" (I'm joking). So I've only found two quotes from Stephen that could be worth using and I'd like your thoughts on which to keep there or if you have any other ideas: *The first is "Recognise the patterns, find the mark, take them down, move on to the next one. And there's '''always' a next one". I think this is a good one because he's talking about his work at the BAP and, later, the BAU, which makes up the bulk of what we know about him. We only really get a look at his personal life in "Unforgettable", but even then nothing is said that stands out (from my POV anyway). *The other is ''"Sometimes you don't pick the instrument. The instrument picks you." I went with this one because he's talking about himself, really. Basically he's saying "I didn't pick the BAU. The BAU picked me." Talking about himself seems more consistant with the quotes on the pages of other main characters (e.g., Reid, Hotch, Rossi) so I went with that one. That said it's still not great and I'm not sure about using either. So just let me know what you think. Please leave your reply on my talk page before you go and edit the Stephen article. After that, work your magic. Like I said, for us to co-operate is all I want. Thanks! Profiler10 (talk) 21:28, June 24, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 Taunts as a Signature Hi, also just saw your edit on the Peter Lewis article. I think it is a signature because he doesn't need to leave messages for the BAU to find to commit his crimes but it's something he does anyway because he enjoys playing mind games with them (The pictures of Tara's brother, the Bible passage, etc.). Just saying it fits the definition of a signature. Also, as noted on Peter's article, he is very similar to John Curtis, as they display similar antagonistic behaviours toward the BAU and Curtis' signature is listed as "Sending taunting messages to the BAU". I only added it to Peter's to be consistant and I strongly feel it should be mentioned somewhere. :Taunts don't count as signatures. UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:01, June 24, 2017 (UTC) ::Sorry, I wasn't aware that the "Signature" had been cleared on John Curtis' page. My apologies for that. Can you respond to my previous message as well, please? It would be greatly appreciated, Zero. Seriously, I mean that. Thanks. Profiler10 (talk) 23:40, June 24, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 CAN A DWARF SUE ME IF I MAKE BELITTLING REMARKS? ClaraHayes (talk) 18:03, June 25, 2017 (UTC) CAN A DWARF SUE ME IF I MAKE BELITTLING REMARKS? ClaraHayes (talk) 18:03, June 25, 2017 (UTC) ClaraHayes Hi, Zero. I just got a message from ClaraHayes, that user that's been causing trouble lately. Should I even bother replying or trying to talk some sense into them? BTW, thanks for listening. I think we're off to a good new start with both of us working on the Former Main Character articles yesterday. I hope you think so too and that we can keep it like this from here onwards :) Anyway, let me know what to do with this person when you get a minute. Thanks! Profiler10 (talk) 22:42, June 25, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 :This guy's a troll. Don't bother feeding him. UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:18, June 25, 2017 (UTC)